Tis the Season
by reilert79
Summary: Chris and Bridgit go to her first doctor's appointment, where Chris realizes she has a surprise for David. Problem is, she doesn't know how he will take it.


***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris woke up on Monday morning, and after getting her workout in, got ready for work. She woke David up, and then made them breakfast.

She was thinking about her day as she made breakfast. She and Mary Beth were going to interview witnesses for their case, and then she was going to go to Bridgit's doctor appointment with her. She still couldn't believe that Bridgit was pregnant.

David joined her just as breakfast was ready. She had made them Spanish omelets and hashbrowns for him.

They ate breakfast and David could tell that Chris was nervous about the appointment.

They cleaned the kitchen together, and then headed to their cars.

David helped Chris put her things in the car and then kissed her goodbye. "I love you more than anything. Text me today, ok?"

"Ok. I love you too, honey".

20 minutes later she was at work.

***Chris and Mary Beth's office***

Chris walked in, and sat at her desk. She started going through the case files so she could plan the day. The case they were working on was a case where a man had been arrested and accused of raping one of his neighbors. However, he had at least 20 witnesses who swore that he was not the guy who did it, because he was with them that night, hanging out at a backyard party. The rape occurred across town from the backyard party, and everyone disputes whether or not he could have gone and done it and then gone to the party. Everyone placed him at the party at a different time, so Chris and Mary Beth were going to grill the witnesses and see if they could pick out the truth.

Mary Beth walked in, and put her stuff down.

"Morning, partner".

"Morning, Mary Beth".

"You got our witnesses lined up for today?"

"Yes, uniforms are bringing them in. Mary Beth, I have to leave at 1:30, to go to an appointment with Bridgit. So do you think you can handle it on your own after that? If not, we can reschedule for tomorrow".

"Sure, I can handle it. Everything ok with Bridgit?"

"She's pregnant".

"Wow… that's great. How does she feel about it?"

"She doesn't know what she feels about it. Today is the first appointment. She asked the father to come, but they aren't exactly on speaking terms, so I told her I would be there too, in case he doesn't come. I don't want her to be alone".

"Good idea. That is sweet of you, Chris".

Chris took the case files to the conference room, while Mary Beth printed off the statement forms. Chris stopped and filled up her water bottle and met Mary Beth in the conference room. She pressed the buzzer by the door and told the uniforms to bring the first one in.

They interviewed everyone that had agreed to come. What they found out was that everyone was convinced he was at the backyard party from 3-8 or maybe 8:30. He made a run to the store, but they say he was definitely back within 10 minutes, because his truck was out front. However, they had all put their keys in a bowl on the table, and nobody could testify as to whether he could have or did take another person's car.

They worked through lunch, till 1:15, when they finished the last one, and Mary Beth took her lunch then, and Chris headed to the doctor's office.

She had a feeling, one way or another, her life and Bridgit's, was about to change.

***Doctor's office***

Chris walked in and found Bridgit filling out paperwork.

"Hi sweetheart".

"Hi Aunt Chris."

Bridgit finished filling out her paperwork and took it up to the desk. The nurse told her they would call her back shortly.

Chris and Bridgit sat in the waiting room. Noah still hadn't shown up. She texted him and reminded him about the appointment and he didn't respond.

The door to the waiting room swung open, and Noah walked through the door, followed by a taller man behind him.

"Noah, you came!".

The man behind him spoke up. "Yes, he is going to live up to his responsibilities".

Noah glared at him.

The man kept speaking. "You two decided you wanted to pretend to be adults, and here we are. You got yourselves in this mess and only have yourselves to blame, and this responsibility is yours".

Chris saw red at his comments. "I beg your pardon, you can lecture Noah all you want, but I will be damned if you are going to lecture my niece. The way I see it, Noah is just as responsible in this as Bridgit is, and this is a responsibility, but it's also a blessing".

The nurse called Bridgit back, and Noah went with her. The nurse said she would call the others back when the ultrasound had started.

Chris sat in a chair, and the man sat down next to her.  
"I think we got off on the wrong foot. I would like to apologize for that, and I would like to start over. My name is Jason, I am Noah's uncle".

"My name is Christine, I am Bridgit's aunt, and I accept your apology".

"I have raised Noah since he was 4; did you raise Bridgit too?"

She shook her head. "No, I didn't really meet her until she was 18. She lived in California with her parents, my brother and his wife. I am the only family she has out here, besides her sister".

Chris was looking around and noticed the man's name tag. Her heart started to pound, and she didn't know what to think.

The name on his name tag said Jason Keeler.

The nurse called them back there again, and they walked back.

The ultrasound was all set up. Bridgit was smiling, Noah looked nervous as hell.

She waited till Jason was across the room and standing next to Noah, before she snapped a quiet picture. She acted like she was taking a picture of the ultrasound, but she really zoomed in on Jason and snapped a couple pics.

The nurse came in and performed the ultrasound then, and printed out pictures for everyone. Bridgit was 7 weeks, 3 days pregnant. Her due date was listed as July 8.

Bridgit sat up after the ultrasound was over, and the nurse left to go get the doctor.

Bridgit looked at Noah. "How involved do you want to be?"

He didn't answer. Jason nudged him. "I don't know. I mean, I still can't believe it".

Jason looked at Noah. "You are 26 years old. You behaved like a man, and you are going to see this through."

Noah looked at Bridgit. "I don't think we should be together for the baby. But I will support my child, and I will help in any way I can. But I don't think we need to live together or have a relationship with each other just for the child's sake".

"I agree. I don't mind raising this baby alone, I just don't want to be blindsided. If you want out, just say so now, but don't wait till I need you and then say so".

The doctor came in and handed Bridgit a print out of her ultrasound and several pictures.

"I need to see you in 4 weeks, ok? You are doing good, blood wise, and exercise wise. You could step it up a little more, if you wanted because the more active you are, the easier labor will be. I want you drinking plenty of water each and every day ok? Aim for ½ your body weight in ounces each day ok? But if you feel like you are drinking too much water, then you can slack off some, but you need to stay hydrated. Here is a list of foods to avoid during pregnancy, and feel free to call me if you have any questions."

Chris could see that Bridgit was overwhelmed. She helped her get her stuff together and offered to drive her home.

Jason was lecturing Noah about being a dad and stepping up.

Bridgit and Noah said their goodbyes, and Chris told Jason goodbye as she and Bridgit walked out of the exam room.

Jason and Noah caught up to them in the lobby.

"Would it be ok if we exchanged phone numbers just in case of an emergency? I want her to be able to contact us in case something happens and she can't get him".

"I think that's a good idea". Chris took out her investigation notebook and tore a page out and wrote her cell phone number on it.

She tore out another page and handed it to him and he wrote his number down.

"Do you live in the city? I am at 65th street".

"No ma'am. I live just past Tarrytown, about 30 minutes. Takes me about an hour and a half to get here."

"Aah. Well, we are in the city, so if something happens, just know she won't be alone, until you can get there. Nice to meet you".

"Nice meeting you, ma'am". He tipped his hat.

She and Bridgit headed for the car.

***In the car***

"Thanks for coming today, Aunt Chris".

"Sure, honey. Are you feeling better about all of this?"

"I am trying. I have decided that I am going to send mom and dad some items that have grandparent written on it, and then have them facetime me without opening it. That way I can watch them open It and see their reactions, and being yelled at over the phone is better than in person".

"That is a good plan, but Bridgit, I don't think your dad is going to yell at you."

"We will find out".

"How well do you know Noah's family? Was that his dad that came with him?"

"No, he doesn't know his dad. The story Noah gave me was that Jason dated Noah's mom, and when she passed away, Noah was very little. Since he didn't have any other family, Jason took him in and raised him as his own. Jason didn't really have any family left though, so it's really just been him and Noah".

Chris kept quiet on whether Jason had family. She figured she better ask David first. Problem was, she had no idea how to break it to him.

She dropped Bridgit off then, and waited till she got inside.

Then she headed home.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris stopped at the grocery store just down the block from their building. She decided to make a dinner of all of David's favorite foods. She only made homemade mussels and marinara once a year, and this year, he was gonna get it twice.

The seafood department was out of mussels, so she had to resort to plan B. Steak and shrimp, brown rice, and rocky road ice cream.

She gathered all of the ingredients and then headed for the checkout.

She was home in 15 minutes, and started cooking as soon as she got inside.

She texted David that she was home and making him a special dinner.

She set the table all nice, and got out the candles and the nice candlesticks that they got for a wedding present, and put those on the table.

She went outside and grilled the steaks and shrimp, and then put them in the oven to keep them warm.

She made a salad, and steamed some brown rice in the rice steamer. She made David's favorite peach tea.

He still wasn't home, so she went and changed into his favorite nightgown and matching robe.

She was in the closet when she heard his key turn in the lock.

He came in and put his stuff down.

"Hi honey". She kissed him.

"Hi babe. What's all this?"

"I made you a special dinner. Steak, shrimp, brown rice, salad. And for dessert, Rocky road. I also made peach tea".

"And you are wearing my favorite nightgown. I love it, babe". He kissed her again and went to change clothes while she plated their dinner.

They sat down, and she lit the candles.

"This is good, babe". He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you honey".

She told him all about Bridgit's appointment, including Noah showing up with Jason.

"Well that's good that he had someone who could raise him and teach him the important things in life. I hope Noah steps up".

"Me too. Bridgit seemed so overwhelmed…".

"I was meaning to talk to you about that. I have been thinking. What if we help them out?"

"How so?"

"Well, we have a couple of options. We can buy the apartment across the hall, and she can rent it from us for cheaper than she would be able to rent it herself. It would be bigger than your old place, so she would have plenty of room for the baby. At least for a little while".

Chris looked at him.

"Or, we could buy the apartment next to us, and connect it like we did this place, and she could have that end, and we could have this end. We could put a door in between, like a pocket door. She could still pay us rent, and it would still be cheaper than what she could afford to rent on her own".

Chris nodded. She liked both options, and didn't know which one was better.

"I stopped at the desk downstairs. Both are empty, both are for sale. Both were recently remodeled, so that won't have to happen right away. Here are the floorplans for each one".

Chris looked them over. She liked the floorplan of the one across the hall better, but the one next to them was good too. And it would increase the price of their apartment if they ever sold it. But they could sell the one across the hall without having to move themselves.

"Why don't we have Bridgit come over and we can ask her and then see what she wants?"

"Sounds reasonable".

Chris grabbed her phone and texted Bridgit to see if she wanted to come by that night or the next.

Chris noticed that David was done eating, so she decided to bring up Jason.

"Honey, I had another reason for doing this nice dinner. I have to tell you something and I want you to remember a happy time, in case you don't like what I have to tell you".

"Babe, that's silly. I am not going to get mad at you. Just tell me".

"well, remember how I said that Noah came and Jason came with him? Well I saw his last name on his name tag. It matches ours".

"Ok."

"So then they called us back to the exam room, and I pretended to take pictures of the ultrasound, but really I zoomed in on him".

She opened her phone and showed him the picture.

"I didn't ask him, I didn't even tell him my last name. I just took the picture and decided to tell you, in case you said it's not him".

She passed the phone over and let him look at it.

"He's a little stockier, but yeah, that's him".

He had a pained look on her face, and Chris just knew she had screwed up.

She made him a bowl of Rocky Road, and set it in front of him.

Then with tears in her eyes, she headed to take a bath.

She changed her mind and went out to the hot tub.

About 20 minutes later, David climbed in with her.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I am glad you told me you sort of met him today and I am glad you showed me his picture. My face wasn't for you, it was for him".

She didn't say anything, but she did let him put his arm around her.

They soaked for a few minutes.

"I have his phone number, and he told me where he lives, sort of. Do you want to meet him?"

"I don't know what I want. No matter how you look at it, he left us, and I have to come to terms with that. I mean, it would be different if he had cut off ties with one person, but he didn't. He cut ties with all of us. And it would be different if we had had a huge family fight or something, but we really didn't. He literally told my mom he was going on a trip for a few days, and then left. He never returned and he never called. It was like he vanished off the face of the earth".

"I understand. But do you understand that I didn't show you the picture to upset you? I thought it would be better if you knew up front, in case we ever see him again, and since he is all Noah has, I am betting we will. I don't think Bridgit knows the connection either".

"Oh babe, of course you didn't do it to upset me. I know that. I am glad you told me, It's nice to know he isn't dead somewhere. It's nice to know that there is the potential that I will see him or talk to him again. But it hurts that he hasn't reached out."

She snuggled up to him, and they relaxed for a little bit, and looked at the stars.

"I can't believe this time next year we are gonna have a baby here, sometimes".

"I can't wait for it. I love babies". David had always loved babies and kids.

"Bridgit seems so scared of how Brian is gonna react".

"She hasn't told him yet?"

"She wanted to make sure she was really pregnant, and I agreed with her, because home tests can sometimes be wrong. In the car on the way home, she stated she was going to send them items with grandparent written on it, and have them facetime her before they opened it".

"Good idea. If they are upset, at least they won't be able to yell at her in person".

Chris' phone went off, and she leaned over the side of the hot tub to get it.

Bridgit had texted that she was coming by.

"Doors open, we are on the balcony. Let yourself in".

A few minutes later, Bridgit came out and joined them on the balcony.

"Hi Aunt Chris, David".

"Hi honey. Are you ok?"

Bridgit nodded. "Noah texted that Jason yelled at him all the way home, so he is going to send money but that's it. He doesn't want to be in the delivery room, or go to any appointments".

"Bridgit, I got the sense today that he is just as scared as you are. And you know, 9 months is a long time. A lot can change between now and then".

"I know. I am just hoping he changes his mind. And I know I told him to tell me now instead of blindsiding me later, but I still feel like he blindsided me".

"I know honey". She got out of the hot tub and dried off.

"David and I are going to change clothes and then we want to talk to you about something".

Bridgit nodded. She headed into the den while they went to the bedroom to change.

They came out a few minutes later, and sat on the couch with her.

"Bridgit, we want to help you out. We have a couple of options, but we feel like you need to help decide".

"Ok".

"We were thinking, we could buy the apartment across the hall, and you could rent it from us. We would charge you way less in rent than you would find on your own, and we would be right here if something happened and you needed us. Plus this building has covered parking in the parking garage, and a gym downstairs and a doorman, it's very safe…"

"That sounds wonderful. Is there another option?"

"Well we thought if you didn't like the apartment across the hall, you would like the one next door, and we could take a wall out and put in a pocket door or something, and you could have that end and we could have this one. Same deal as before, you paying us rent, and us being here if needed". Chris handed her the floorplans.

"This is so sweet, really, but I can't ask you to do this".

"We are offering. You are our niece and we love you, Bridgit". David was speaking to her in a very loving way.

She nodded.

"It wouldn't be fair to Lisa to bring a baby into our tiny place. And these ones are so nice".

"So which one do you like better?"

"They are about the same price. So you could pay us $250/month for whichever one you picked?"

"How much are the utilities here?"

"Well, when I had this place before I met David again, my utility bill was about $70-100 a month, and water is about 25. Cable is included in the rent and so is the trash fee; parking is free for the first 2 spaces, and the gym comes with the rent also".

"Well, the one next to you guys is a one bedroom. But the one across the hall has a bigger master closet and has an office that I could use as the baby's room".

"Have you told your parents yet?"

She shook her head. "I had my best friend take them some shirts and coffee mugs that said "Best Grandma ever" and "Best Grandpa ever". I am waiting on them to facetime me, and I came over here in case Daddy wanted to talk to you".

"You came over here in case he yelled at you because you thought with me here, he wouldn't?"

"That too".

"Can't say I blame you there. But I really don't think he will yell at you, Bridgie. It's not like you are a teenager and living in his house. You support yourself and you are an adult and you can have a kid".

Just then, her phone signaled that her mom wanted to facetime.

She answered it.

"Hi mom!".

"Hi honey. Your dad is here too. Melanie came by and brought us packages she said were from you, and told us to open them with you on facetime".

"yep, so you can open them now".

Chris got up to give them some privacy, but Bridgit grabbed her arm. She sat back down.

They opened their gifts and Brian looked at his first.

"Bridgit, are you serious?"

"Yes, daddy".

"I don't know what to say".

"Are you happy?"

"Yes, yes I am".

"Me too, darling". Ann was close to tears.

"Tell us what you know so far".

"Well, I had the first appointment today and they did a sonogram and I heard the heartbeat. I recorded it on my phone. I will send it to you. They said I am 7 weeks 3 days, and I am due July 8".

"Ok. What about the father, is this someone you are seeing?"

"No. We broke up before I found out I was pregnant. But he came today and he is willing to support us, but he and I don't think we should be together just for the baby's sake".

"Agreed. I am glad you weren't at the appointment alone".

"Aunt Chris met me there, in case Noah didn't show up".

"That was very sweet of Chris to do that. I am glad she was with you".

"Honey, can you fit a crib in your apartment?"

"Well, I had kind of thought about it and thought of a way it would work out, but then when I saw Aunt Chris and David, they told me they wanted to buy an apartment in their building and rent it to me for less than I would find something else, and there is one right across the hall that would be perfect".

"They are going to buy it and then you rent it from them?"

"Yes, daddy. We haven't finalized anything, but that's what we had talked about".

"Well that is very generous. But I don't want you to depend completely on them. I will help out too. I will buy the apartment, and you and the baby can live there".

"Really daddy?"

"How much is it?"

"450,000.00".

"Well, we could swing that, and then after you and Lisa are done with it, and we decide to sell it, we could fix it up and flip it".

"I am here with Aunt Chris, do you want to talk to her?"

"Sure!".

Chris ran to the bedroom and then came out, and took the phone from Bridgit.

"Hi Brian, Ann".

"Hi Chris! Thank you for taking care of Bridgit today".

"Sure! She is a little overwhelmed but I keep telling her it will be ok".

"She said you and David were going to buy her an apartment?"

"We talked about buying either the one across the hall and letting her rent it from us, or the one next to us, and connecting it with ours, and letting her rent that space from us. She picked the one across the hall. The one next door is a one bedroom, one bath, and the one across the hall has 1 bedroom, 1 bath, and an office, that she could use for the baby's room, and a bigger master closet. So she picked that one. But the intention was really so that if she needed us, we are here and not 15 blocks away".

"That is true. Thanks for that, but I told her we want to buy it, and she and the baby can live there".

"Ok, that will be good. It will be nice having her so close".

"Did you meet the father of the baby?"

"Yes, I did. He is scared, but his father or uncle that raised him, is going to make sure he steps up and supports them. I agree with him that they shouldn't jump into a relationship because of the baby. But like I told her, a lot can happen in the next 8 months".

"True. I just don't want her to do this alone, when he should be helping. Parenting is hard enough with 2 people, and she is one person".

"Agreed".

Bridgit had picked up Chris' phone to text Lisa. She sent her a text that said "Can you come over?"

Lisa showed up about 10 minutes later, and knocked on the door. Bridgit answered it, and let her in.

Lisa came over to the couch and hugged Chris.

"Hi, mom and dad. What are you guys doing on Facetime?"

"Hi baby. Bridgit has to tell you something, so we are going to go now. Love you Chris, Love you Bridgit, Love you Lisa, and give our love to David".

"Thanks for everything Chris. I will call you tomorrow and we can work out the details. Bye Bridgit and Lisa, I love you".

"Love you Daddy, love you mom".

They hung up the phone and Chris left the room to let Bridgit and Lisa talk.

She went to find David in the bedroom but she kept the door open.

By the time she got to the bed, she heard Lisa squeal.

"Honey, Brian and Ann want to buy the apartment for Bridgit, and they are glad that it's across the hall from us. They are excited about the baby too".

"That's great. What do you think about us buying the one next door, so we could have a guest room?"

"Maybe. If you want to, I am ok with it."

"I will talk to the front desk in the morning".

"Ok. I am going to go back to the girls.".

She kissed him and then went back to the den.

Lisa was over the moon excited about being an Aunt.

"Aunt Chris, you have to teach me everything about being an Aunt".

"Well, ok but I didn't know you girls as babies. It will come naturally".

They chatted a bit, and Bridgit showed Lisa the sonogram picture and told her all about the appointment.

"I hate that you will be back in California when the baby comes".

"Well, actually, I won't".

"what do you mean?"

"I accepted a job after graduation here with Donna Karan. But they are letting me start early, and I get to start part time this summer. So I was going to ask you if it was ok if I stayed longer in the apartment?"

"Of course. But just before you got here tonight, Daddy said he was going to buy the apartment across the hall for me and the baby, and you, if we ever move out".

"Seriously?"

"Yes. They were excited about the baby".

"I am too. Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"A girl I guess. But a boy would be cool too, I don't know".

"Have you thought of names yet?"

"A couple. I like different names, like for a girl, I like Delilah, and Phoebe. For a boy, I like Preston, or Reid".

"Those are really cute. My go-to girl name was always Allyson Brooke. And my boy name was Zachary Evan".

"Aunt Chris, did you ever have baby names picked out?"

"Not really. Charles would have been my son's middle name, after Pop. I never imagined myself having a girl, because I didn't think I would be a good mom".

"You would have been the best mom, Aunt Chris".

Lisa stood up. "Bridgit, we need to get home. It's getting late, Aunt Chris probably wants to go to bed".

"You don't have to leave so soon, girls. But I will take you home when you are ready, I don't want you taking a cab or the subway this late".

"Come on Bridgit, we have an early day tomorrow".

"Thanks Aunt Chris. I don't know what I would do without you".

She hugged Chris and told her she loved her.

"If you need something, I want you to call me. No matter what it is, ok? It isn't just you, it's you and little Delilah or Preston too."

"Deal".

Chris took them home, and waited till they were safely inside. She had Bridgit send her a text when they were in their apartment, before she drove back home.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris came back inside and locked the door and set the alarm. She headed for the bedroom, and saw that David had gotten her a glass of water for her bedside. He was asleep in the bed, with the light off and the TV on.

She changed into a short nightgown, and then climbed into bed next to him. She covered him with the blanket and he woke up and put his arms around her. She grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

He nuzzled her neck for a few minutes and then kissed her.

"Thank you for my special dinner, babe".

"You're welcome. Thanks for wanting to buy Bridgit an apartment".

"She's like our daughter, Chris. Of course, we are going to help her".

He kissed her neck again, and then kissed the side of her face.

"Remember that day when you and I both stayed home and stayed in bed?"

"yes, very much".

"We need another one of those days, babe".

"I agree". She kissed him, and laid her head on his shoulder.

They made love and then fell asleep.

David never wanted to let her go.

***The next morning***

Chris woke up and decided to take a rest day from her workouts. She quietly turned the TV on, to the Today show.

"Breaking news: 2 escaped convicts are on the loose in Manhattan after escaping from the city jail overnight. They are believed to have escaped sometime between 3 a.m. and 5 a.m. this morning. Jeremy Davidson and Michael Gonzalez should be considered as armed and dangerous and shouldn't be approached. If you see them, call the police".

They reported on a few other stories, and then there was a breaking news alert.

"The Mayor of New York has called a press conference. We are taking you to it live, right now.". The mayor came out and spoke.

"We have reason to believe that Jeremy Davidson and Michael Gonzalez are in a hotel in the city. We are asking every citizen to stand down. That means, don't leave your homes, don't go out in the streets. If your business has to remain open, then so be it, but please, be vigilant. You need to keep the doors locked, and know who is in your home or business at all times. All uniformed officers should still patrol, but all other officers are to either stay home or report to their precincts. I am closing the courts, and all of the schools until we find these guys. Kids, I am serious, just because school is out, that doesn't mean that should play in the streets. Stay indoors, please. And Jeremy Davidson, and Michael Gonzalez, rest assured we are going to keep looking until we find you".

The news conference ended then, as the reporters started asking questions. Chris turned the TV off, and snuggled back up to David who was still sleeping.

She looked over at the alarm panel and saw that it was still armed. She looked at her phone and saw a text from Mary Beth that said "Happy day off".

"Happy day off to you too, Partner!".

Feldberg sent a text that said "If you want to count this as a work from home day, I am not opposed. But if you don't have the equipment, then don't come get it, just take the day off. Stay safe".

Chris was excited, and couldn't wait to spend the day with David. Just the two of them.

She pulled the covers up, and fell back asleep with David, and slept till he woke up, about 2 hours later.

***Later***

David woke up, around 9, and saw a text that his offices and the courts were closed. He was glad to get his wish, and have a day with Chris.

He woke her up, and they went and made waffles, while she told him what the press conference said.

"That's crazy, babe. But I am glad we get to stay home together". He leaned over and kissed her neck while she poured the waffle mix.

They had a nice breakfast of waffles and bacon, and scrambled egg whites.

"So what do you want to do today?" She looked at him to see what his answer was going to be.

"Wanna lay on the couch and watch a movie?"

"Sure".

She loaded the dishwasher while he got the couch ready and selected the movie. He closed the blinds and pulled the blackout curtains so that they could make the room as dark as possible.

She got the blankets out of the cabinet, and put them on the couch. He turned the fireplace on to low, and they snuggled up on the couch to watch the movie.

The first movie was an action movie with a dramatic car chase. Chris typically hated those movies, but this one held her interest and David's.

It was over in about 2 hours and then she picked the next one. It was supposed to be a captivating drama, but neither of them got into it.

They were making out for most of the movie. After it was over, Chris got up and made them lunch, which they ate on the couch.

She went out on the balcony for a bit, and took some pictures of the empty streets. Empty streets in NYC wasn't a regular sight.

It was chilly out, so she didn't stay out too long. She had taken about 10 pictures, when an FBI agent on the balcony of the building next door yelled out "Ma'am, you should really go back inside".

She nodded and went back in.

David turned the news on, and they were reporting that the inmates were still on the run, and that a Noreaster was headed for the city, bringing with it up to 4-8 inches of snow. It was supposed to arrive Wednesday morning. The weather channel was reporting that more snow was coming behind it, and NYC could expect up to 10-12 inches by the weekend.

"Babe, we could be snowed in all week".

"Really?" She sat down next to him to watch the news.

At the commercial, she showed him the pictures, and told him about the FBI agent telling her to go back inside.

"Yikes. Guess we should stay in".

David called the grocery store at the end of the block to see if they were open.

"Yes sir, until 6".

Chris surveyed the contents of their kitchen, and made a list of what they would need.

She went and took a shower, and put on skinny jeans, a sweater, and her UGGS.

David took a shower after her, and then got dressed, and they headed to the store.

It was weird to see the streets so empty.

Chris and David were one of about 14 shoppers in the grocery store, and she recognized most of them as neighbors.

They picked up several steaks, some chicken, and some sausage for breakfast. Chris grabbed several veggies and fruits, and David headed to the seafood section and picked up some shrimp and as a special surprise, some lobster.

Chris called Bridgit and asked her if they needed anything.

"No thanks, Aunt Chris, we are good. Hopefully they will lift the stay at home thing soon, I am craving pizza bad.".

"Me too!".

David picked up some fresh pasta, and some fresh cheeses, and a few baguettes.

They headed to the checkout and after they paid, they went straight back to their apartment, and started putting the groceries away. It felt great to know that if they were stuck together, they wouldn't be hungry.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris put the groceries away and David cleaned out the fridge of a few things.

"What do you want for dinner tonight, honey?"

"Why don't we grill chicken and veggies? We can also have cheese and bread, since we bought fresh."

"That sounds yummy. I will marinate the chicken right now."

She prepared her favorite marinade, and then rinsed the chicken breasts and put them in a zip lock bag, and poured the marinade over the chicken, before putting it in the fridge.

"4 hours from now, we can grill".

She set the timer on her phone. She and David headed to the couch again, to watch another movie and nap some, until it was time to grill.

They woke up about 30 minutes before her phone alarm went off, and Chris prepared the veggies for grilling. She sliced zucchini, mushrooms, tomatoes, pineapple, onions and peppers and put them in a grilling pan. She sprinkled them with zesty seasoning, and set the tray on the counter.

David went outside and turned the grill on and got it ready, while Chris got the chicken out and put the chicken on a plate.


End file.
